Meltdown
by The Last Performer
Summary: Hayner loses game. Hayner goes to buy snackage for everyone but himself. Everything goes wrong. Poor, poor Hayner


For Summer's contest. All the candy is parodied. If you can get them all, good job, I'm proud of you!!

**Disclaim!!**

Prompt: Candy

* * *

Meltdown

All eight eyes were glued to the television; all eight hands were covered in sweat. Oh yes, this was a good old-fashioned video game marathon. And everybody knows you need snackage to go along with video games. Unfortunately, Hayner's household was very much without snackage.

After a countdown blaring from the speakers, the four dropped their controllers and yelled in either happiness or anger. "Yes!!" Olette yelled. "Ooh, look at _that, _Roxas! I got first again!!" She pushed the blonde over so he fell over, defeated, in second place.

Pence followed up in third, with a glance at the fuming Hayner, and a cruel smile. "Hayner, the game is yours. Why do you suck so bad?"

Before Hayner could answer with flying fists and rude words, Roxas threw a notepad at him. "Take notes. I want Reece bowls. And Heshrey chocolate bars and Smooches."

"I don't want to!" Hayner yelled.

"Nope, you lost. You have to!" Roxas taunted. Ah yes. Their wonderful tradition of whoever loses buys the snackage. "Get writing!"

Hayner mumbled as he scratched down Roxas' chosen candy.

"Olette? Pence?" He asked in the nicest waiter voice he could mimic. "Can I help you?"

Pence took his chance. "Um, yes. I'd like Sour Patch Adults and Electrifying Tarts… and some sea-salt ice cream. And Fairy." When Hayner gave a questioning look, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "That lemon lime soda."

"I want senior mints and candy cigars! And Pennsylvania mints!" Olette grinned. "Oh, oh… and I want Litpon tea, too. Any kind is good."

"Oh yeah… I guess I'll have tea, too," Roxas added, completely forgetting about drinks during his first order. "Well, chop-chop, Hayner! We're starving, and I, for one, am thirsty!"

Hayner grumbled and ripped off the order page and stomped out of the house, praying to God that he had enough money. The other three happily went back to playing their game. Poor, poor Hayner had to walk all the way to the store in the heat of the summer night.

And prevent everything from melting. He was challenged with a conundrum: Would running heat up the candy and drinks more than walking in the heat would? He cussed audibly and began running. But, alas, no amount of time was short enough to keep the chocolate from melting in the wrapper, the mints from sticking together in the box, and the ice cream from melting in this heat.

By the time Hayner got back, his shirt was covered in blue from the ice cream, and the chocolate bars were slipping out of the wrapper. The other three stared in disgust.

"I'm not eating these," Olette sniffed as she tossed the open box of Senior Mints and shoved her warm ice tea in the refrigerator.

"I am not going back!" Hayner demanded at once. "No way am I going back! Jesus, I wasted all my money buying this crap for you guys only to have it all melt!"

Roxas extended a hand and placed it roughly on his best friends shoulder. "Chill, man. The heat's getting to your head. You think we'd make you go back? Without any money? Well, I'm hurt. I say we all go to the store and pig out there."

"Um, hello, Roxas. I have no money!!" Hayner knocked on Roxas' head.

He absently rubbed his head, with no thought to the pain. "Genius. I have money, and Olette has money, and Pence has money. All together, that's enough to get a drink and snacks for all of us and then a big box of ice cream!" Roxas extended his arms to signify how big the box of ice cream could've been if they all lived in his own personal dream world.

Hayner smiled. "For real?"

The brunet emerged from behind the fridge door. "We could probably buy more than that!" She grinned.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!!" They all headed to the store, careful to throw away the thawed ice cream and the melted chocolate. Hayner just had one last conundrum:

"So… I get candy this time?"

* * *

There are ten parodies. Have fun guessing (?) 


End file.
